


It's a date!

by dia_kags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chance Meetings, Crushes, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Haikyuu Rare Pair, M/M, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_kags/pseuds/dia_kags
Summary: Lev thought, his afternoon would be full of boredom when his sister insisted on getting her hair done, but a surprise reunion with an awkward setter totally changed that.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	It's a date!

“Why are you obsessed with my hair?” 

It was the first thing he heard in a grumbling voice as he opened the door of the salon. He finally was able to take some time out and meet with his equally busy sister for the day, and the last thing he was hoping to do was visit a salon with her. It was impossible not to give in to her wishes though, especially when she looked at him with her green eyes, which often reminded him of a puppy. He had always been weak to the beauty of any person’s eyes, and so far he thought, his sister’s were the best, because they were always so honest and innocent. 

So when she asked him that she needed to get some work done on her hair, because she had a shoot in the evening, and apparently nobody else but Miwa would be able to make her hair the way she loved, he had agreed to keep her company. But despite being a model himself, he hated sitting in a chair in front of a mirror, and he definitely hated salons. 

“Obsessed? I am more repulsed by them.” He heard the raven-haired woman say in a fond voice, while snipping away at the hair of the boy sitting in the chair. 

The boy’s eyes moved to look up at the visitors and widened in surprise when they met his equally surprised ones. 

“Kageyama, is that you?” He asked excitedly. 

“Lev Haiba?” The ravenette mumbled after sometime. 

“Oh, you two know each other?” Miwa looked at him through the mirror while efficiently cutting Kageyama's hair. 

“Of course, they must know each other since they have played against each other in high school!” His sister exclaimed. 

“Is that right, Tobio?” Miwa asked delightedly. 

“Yea, I suppose.” 

How had he not made the connection before? Miwa shared the same hair and eye color with Kageyama, and not to mention her last name was the same too. Of course, they were related. 

“Neechan, are you done yet?” Kageyama pouted, focusing on Miwa. 

“Almost.” She replied. 

“Can you wait for a while Alisa? It will take me 2 more minutes to fix the disaster on my brother’s head.” Miwa asked politely, smiling at Alisa. 

“Take your time, Miwa. Tobio-kun really needs a proper haircut.” Alisa smiled and sat on the couch. Lev joined her and started flipping through a fashion magazine, though his eyes were frequently landing on the frowning boy. 

Siblings. Just like him and Alisa. Wasn’t that a big coincidence? His sister and Miwa were great friends, meanwhile he and Kageyama rarely interacted, if ever. Lev always thought of Kageyama as the intense setter of Karasuno who was hard to approach, but in front of his sister, he looked like just another younger brother who obliged to her wishes, just like how he did with Alisa. 

“All done.” Miwa cleaned the stray hairs with a brush and put her chin on Kageyama’s shoulder, grinning at him. They looked so similar, and quite pretty. Another pair of siblings who were created to blind the world by their beauty. 

“It’s not so bad.” Kageyama gruffly admitted, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

Lev couldn’t help but smile at the affectionate display. He had never seen this side of Karasuno’s setter, and he had to admit, he liked this version of Kageyama much better. 

It was finally his sister’s turn to get on the chair.

“Lev, why don’t you and Tobio-kun keep each other company? I might be here for a while.” Alisa suggested with her innocent smile. 

“Yeah, it would be good for Tobio to catch up with an old friend.” Miwa joined in. 

“I don’t know about that.” “We aren’t friends.” He and Kageyama spoke at the same time. Ouch. That hurt. Well, he should have expected that from the blunt setter, but still they have known each other for a long time. 

“Nonsense. Go have fun!” Alisa disregarded both of them. 

“You weren’t friends, doesn’t mean you can’t be now. Get out of my salon.” Miwa practically shooed them out of the door. 

That left them standing awkwardly, facing each other, and it didn’t sit well with Lev. He really looked at the man in front of him. He had to admit, the haircut suited him well. Kageyama looked really good with his bangs parted in the middle, and his hair a bit shorter. It made his eyes visible, and what beautiful eyes they were; blue like an ocean in a summer afternoon. His face was equally pretty with sharp cheekbones, and a small nose that sat atop a soft set of pink lips. Kageyama really was a handsome man, though his fashion sense was a disaster. 

“Why don’t we go shopping?” Lev suggested hopefully. 

“Huh?” The boy finally met his eyes. 

“I can help you with your wardrobe.” He was getting excited at the thought of making Kageyama look even better. 

“What’s wrong with the clothes I am wearing?” Kageyama asked him in confusion.

“Nothing other than it looks like you saw something that covered your body, and put it on without thinking much?” Lev assessed him from top to bottom. 

“Are you for real?” 

“Come now. I know a really good place nearby.” He grabbed Kageyama’s hand and started walking. 

“Hey… Wait up!” The boy stumbled after him. 

But Lev was sure if he let go of his hand, Kageyama would definitely run away, and he couldn’t have that. Now that his boring afternoon had turned into a project. 

In the end, they ended up buying a lot more clothes than planned. Lev had made sure to get him new t-shirts, a few pairs of jeans, a hoodie, and a couple of running shorts that really hugged the man’s bottom like second skin. Kageyama had protested initially, but as the afternoon passed, he had become more comfortable around him. Lev was surprised by how different the setter was than what he imagined. His personality was actually pleasant, albeit a bit awkward. And he had quickly grown fond of how easily Kageyama blushed at the tiniest of compliments. He was actually pretty shy, and probably that’s why he avoided talking to most people and stuck to his teammates. Funnily enough, the more time Lev spent with him, the more time he wanted to spend with him. 

“Try this navy blue one, Kageyama.” He handed Kageyama a tie with narrow blue stripes enthusiastically. 

Kageyama was trying a black slim fit suit, checking out his reflection in the mirror. It looked amazing on him, a perfect fit that highlighted his broad shoulders and narrow waist. He had specifically asked Lev’s help with this, because he wanted to look best for his sister’s upcoming wedding. 

“You know, you can call me Tobio. We are the same age after all.” Tobio said while taking the tie from him. 

“Alright, Tobio. And you can call me Lev.” Lev said with a big smile. Now that he remembered, Tobio had not addressed him by his name at all, except for when he initially recognized him at the salon. 

“Hmmm.” Lev heard him respond with a small smile as he got busy putting on the tie around his collar. 

“What do you think?” Tobio inquired as Lev was going through more ties, if the one he selected didn’t work. 

He didn’t have to worry about that, because the one he chose was perfect. 

He stood behind Tobio to admire the man, fully clad in the suit. Taking advantage of his taller frame, he put his chin on Tobio’s shoulder. Tobio was truly breathtaking, he had never seen someone look so gorgeous and innocent at the same time. It was certainly a sin. Tobio’s breath hitched at the gesture at the same time Lev could feel his heart rate increasing. 

“ _Krasivaya…_ ” He murmured softly, meeting Tobio’s eyes in the mirror. 

“What?” Tobio whispered, blushing sweetly but still looking straight at him. 

“The tie. It really brings out your eyes.” Lev replied seriously. 

“Thanks…” Tobio averted his eyes and cleared his throat. 

The moment was broken by that action, and Lev quickly moved away from Tobio. He had just found out his another favorite pair of eyes, and he wanted to keep on looking at them. But he also realized that it had to be a gentle approach with Tobio, and he couldn’t be his usual reckless self. 

By the time they left the shop, it was already early evening. The time had passed so quickly that neither of them realized that they had been shopping for almost 4 hours. Lev thought it was surprising that his sister wasn’t blowing up his phone by now. Tobio suddenly snatched his sleeve to draw his attention, and that too Lev found endearing. He was pointing at an ice-cream cart on the street, and started running towards it like a child, with bright eyes and a big grin on his face. Tobio purchased the ice cream cones for both of them, strawberry for himself and blueberry for Lev. 

Soon they were standing in front of Miwa’s salon. Lev had to take his sister for her shoot, and Tobio had to leave for evening practice. Lev still watched the volleyball matches from time to time, and was aware of how successful Tobio had become. But if he was honest, Tobio would make a great model too, that is if he ever decided to change careers. 

Tobio suddenly wiped at the corner of his lips, leaving him stunned and seeking more of that touch. 

“There was some ice cream there.” He said hastily, shocked by his action. 

Lev grabbed Tobio’s wrist fast and put his thumb in his mouth, sucking at the sweetness of the ice cream. He didn’t know what made him do that, but he wasn’t gonna complain when he looked at Tobio’s face getting completely red. 

“Thanks.... I mean… Thanks for today… I mean… Thank you for helping with my clothes....” Tobio stumbled over his words when Lev finally released his thumb. 

“You think a simple thank you would do, Tobio?” He asked, mustering some confidence. It was now or never. 

“Ummm… I guess. I mean what do you want in return?” Tobio visibly gulped. 

“Hmm. Let me think.” He took a pause, making Tobio squirm. 

“I spent four hours with you today, so you have to do the same for me.” He said after a while. 

“That’s it?” Tobio asked, relieved. 

“Yep. That’s it.” Lev smiled. 

“Here. Take my card, and give me a call when you are free.” He further added, taking out his business card and handing it to the Adlers’ setter. 

“How about next Saturday?” Tobio asked, taking his card. Their fingers brushed during the exchange, and Lev felt a shiver run down his spine. 

“It’s a date then.” He grinned widely and kissed Tobio’s left cheek. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“When I said, go be friends, I didn’t mean boyfriends!” Miwa screeched. Those idiots outside were completely lost in their world, forgetting that they were visible to people inside the salon. 

“Aww. But don’t they make the cutest couple?” Alisa cooed, putting a hand on her heart. 

“I can’t complain about that.” Miwa smiled fondly. 

“I should bring him here more.” Alisa looked at her friend and winked. 

“Something tells me that it won’t be necessary.” Miwa replied with confidence. 

And both sisters shared mischievous smiles, looking at their oblivious adorable brothers. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I saw an image of Miwa and Alisa discussing about their brothers, and here I am with this story. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Google translate tells me Krasivaya means beautiful in Russian. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
